detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 14: Yume Mita Ato de
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Yume Mita Ato de es el ending 14 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 266 hasta el episodio 287. Sinopsis En un principio la pantalla se divide en 3 partes verticales, en los extremos se ve a gente caminando, mientras que en el centro se observa a Conan y a Shinichi. En la siguiente escena se vuelve a dividir la pantalla en 3 partes pero esta vez horizontalmente; en la pare superior se ubican Conan y los chicos de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives; en medio aparece Ran y mas abajo Shinichi. Luego se muestran algunas imágenes del episodio que acaba de terminar. Para finalizar se ve a Ran de espaldas y de repente gira, y mira hacia un gran árbol, en donde se encuentran una gran cantidad de personajes... Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Asa ga kuru tabi kimi no koto omou Ichinichi no hajimari sae mo setsuna kute Nido to modore nai mujaki na futari Tada soba ni ireba shiawase datta Toki ga tatsu koto ni obiete naiteta Kawari yuku hito no kokoro ni Nozoma na kereba ushinawanai no ni Motome zuni wa irarenai yo Donna mirai ga kono saki ni atte mo Yume wo mita ato de Kimi wa mada tookute Kimochi dake saki bashitte karamawari Hana no ame ga furu kono michi wa kawarazu Ude wo karame arukitai na Kenga shite tsukarete mo mata aeru Sonna hi wa itsumade tsuzuku kana Tokidoki kanjou motte umarete kita koto Yuu utsu ni sae omotte shimau Mai agatte tabidatte Tooku made kita na Sabishii yoru ni omoi dasu no wa Aishita hito yori aisareta hibi Yume wo mita ato de Toki hanatsu mado no mukou Me no mae de wakare yuku kaze no oto Toori sugita ato no seijaku ni furu taiyou Yasashi sugite itoshisa masu Yume wo mita mitai Ima kimi ni todokanai Ai no nai kotoba nante hibikanai Hon no sukoshi hanarete mimamoru you na kimi ni Mayoi nagara hohoen deru Kimi wa mada tookute Kimochi dake saki bashitte karamawari Koware yuku you ni nagai yume mita ato de and yet... There will still be love in this world |-|Inglés = Whenever morning comes, I think of you Making the beginning of everyday painful We cannot return to then again, when the two of us were innocent Just you being beside me, I was content I was afraid of the passing of time and I cried In the heart of a changing person Although if we don't yearn for it, we won't lose it I cannot stay without desiring it No matter what future lies before us After I dreamt You were still far away Only my feelings got ahead of me and turned out fruitless The rain of flowers fell, this road will remain unchanged I want to walk it with you holding my hand Even if we fought and got tired, we would still meet again How long will this kind of days continue? About us being born with heart throbbing feelings I thought about it, depressed Soar and depart, we have come a long way On the lonely nights, what I remember Rather than who I loved, it was the days when I was loved After I dreamt In the direction of the unlocked windows The sound of the wind splitting before my eyes The quietly setting sun after it has passed Was too gentle and it increased my love After I dreamt Now, I can't reach you Words without love do not sound To you whom I looked over from a little distance away I smiled at hesitantly You were still far away Only my feelings got ahead of me and turned out fruitless After a long and breaking dream and yet... There will still be love in this world Curiosidades *Esta canción fue escrita por el cantante Nakamura Yuri cuando aún estaba en la escuela secundaria, por lo que tiene un significado muy especial para ella. Imágenes Ending 14 GARNET CROW 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 14 GARNET CROW 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 14 GARNET CROW CD.jpg|CD Ending 14 Portada edición especial.jpg|Portada edición especial Categoría:Endings